1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains includes a manually operable shift control mechanism and more particularly a manual shift control mechanism that controls and is operatively connected with a transmission, having a multiplicity of possible speed ratios, through an electro-hydraulic control circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transmission of the type contemplated for regulation by the shift control mechanism of the present invention is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,752 which is also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This transmission is adapted for use in various material handling or construction type vehicles requiring a transmission with a large number of possible speed ratios in order to assure proper operation under rather widely varying conditions. As noted, the transmission is preferably regulated by a control circuit, which in turn is operable by a manual shift control mechanism of the type disclosed in the present invention.
Since the transmission is indirectly controlled by the shift control mechanism, it is preferred that the shift control mechanism afford the operator a distinct "feel" for each transmission setting. In addition, the shift gate member should be arranged so as to prevent accidental shifting into a reverse gear and to give the operator a physical indicator relative to at least the neutral setting without checking visually.
Examples of prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,198 to Hansen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,520 to Moline et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,813 to Webber et al; as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,636 to Franz et al.